olympia_heightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Olympia Heights Comic
The Olympia Heights comic began in January 2015. The comic is written by Amy Leigh Strickland and drawn by Sam Albro. The comic runs as an online web comic with new two-page spreads posted on Fridays at midnight CST. Each 44-page issue is bound biannually and sold as a printed book and ebook. Background In 2014, siblings Amy Leigh Strickland and Sam Albro began collaborating on a comic version of the Olympia Heights series. The initial plan was to Kickstart a 200-page black and white volume. In late 2014, however, the plan changed to a full-color web comic. Style The style, developed by Sam Albro with feedback from the author, is a full-color American style with heavy line art and block shading. Flashbacks to Ancient Greek myths are told in a custom black-figure style based on ancient amphora paintings. Monetizing The comic is paid for by fan contributions and merchandise sales. Merchandise is sold through Redbubble, and issues of the comic are bound upon completion for sale in paperback and ebook. The creators also accept donations through Paypal buttons on the website. Continuity The Olympia Heights comic is an alternate universe story, not in continuity with the Olympia Heights novels. It features many of the same characters with some changes to their backstories and character details. For example, in the Olympia Heights novels, Nick and Zach are rivals. In the comics they are half-brothers. Issues Lightning Rod Issue 1 of the Olympia Heights comic rans from January to May 2015. "Lightning Rod" focuses on Zach Jacobs, the modern Zeus and quarterback at Olympia Heights Senior High. The comic begins with a scene familiar to book readers: Zach Jacobs is struck by lightning on the football field, but he suspects that he was the source of the lightning. The story diverges from the novels, however, when Zach becomes a suspect in the disappearance of a fellow student, June Herald. Give Up the Ghost Issue 2 of the comic series began in June of 2015 and will wrap up in November. It focuses on Peter Hadley, the modern Hades, though the first page of the issue shows him dead on the kitchen floor. After deciding not to run away, Peter Hadley stands at the crossroads and asks for help from no one in particular. A woman appears, Hekate, and she touches Peter's eyes as he sleeps in his room. At school Peter is unable to stay awake in class and pays a visit to Dr. Livingstone, the school nurse. Livingstone is immediately suspicious of Peter's black eye. In between daily visits to Dr. Livingstone, Peter begins seeing apparitions in his daily life, including the ghost of his dead mother. Jason Livingstone tells Peter the story of an ancient healer who was able to cure death. Sink Or Swim Nick Morrisey, Zach Jacob's half-brother, discovers he can breathe underwater. When he learns that Zach had been arrested, he sees Zach in his room and learns that Zach and June have been having a secret relationship, the reason why the cops believed Jacobs was her kidnapper. That weekend, Zach and Nick go cruising near the last place Zach saw June and find a body shop where she was spotted. Outside, they spot a suspicious bald guy who acts strange to them. Later that day, Lewis and Zach interrupt Nick's date to recruit him in their mission to find June. Shortly before, someone called Zach about June. The three of them, soon joined with Minnie Rutherford, meet with the same bald guy who turns out to be a Titan. After the Titan and the four of them begin to brawl, Zach shocks him with his electrical powers and kills the Titan. This incident leaves the four of them confused. The World And His Wife Issue 4 focuses on June Herald, Zach's missing girlfriend. It's been nine days since her kidnapping, taking place earlier the day that "Sink Or Swim" left off with, and she's handcuffed to a bed in an unknown location. The same bald guy leaves and locks the room, leaving June alone with the TV. As the bald guy, revealed to be named Pierce, is reported on the news to be dead, the ghost of Peter Hadley appears to June. He informs her that Pierce has been "fried crispy" and advises her that if she wants to live, she should probably find a way to escape since Pierce wouldn't be returning. June manages to extract the wire from her bra and uses it to unlock her handcuffs. She then calls the police. After the incident, Zach visits June in the hospital and they reunite. Before June can express her sentiments about Zach's delayed actions, he kisses her. When June returns from the hospital, she goes to school only to find that she is the center of attention. She finds Minnie and begins to chat with her when Minnie takes her into the girls' bathroom to discuss privately. Minnie discloses to June that it wasn't a faulty sprinkler like the public suspected. However, they are interrupted by Devon Valentine. That night, June has a nightmare and is shocked to find that her bed is covered in ice. The next day at school, June and Zach arrange after school, and June calls the police to inform them about Peter's murder. After school, Zach confesses to June that he killed Pierce with his lightning abilities, and June reveals to him her ice abilities. After that, June decides to break up with Zach. References # The Olympia Heights Comic: http://www.olympia-heights.com/comic